


Fallen Angel (Slenderman Love Story)

by TheDisastrousOne



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Creepypasta, Experiment, Experimentation, Fallen Angel, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Starvation, Trauma, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisastrousOne/pseuds/TheDisastrousOne
Summary: After they left I let out a shake laugh, finally free from their clutches. My adrenaline decided to take it's leave, leaving me shivering from the crisp air, having only a hospital gown to keep me warm. My eyes close shut, exhaustion taking over my system.Before I could fall asleep a pair of hands grasped my shoulders and yanked me from my hiding spot. Another hand covered my mouth as I looked at my captors in fear. They weren't the same people from before, that much was obvious. But before I could get a better look, a rock was smashed into the side of my head rendering me unconscious.~~I don't own any of pictures in this fanfic unless otherwise stated~~





	Fallen Angel (Slenderman Love Story)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also available on Wattpad (@ScarTheDemonXx) and on Quotev (@xXBeautifulDisasterXx)

My lungs burned, painfully contracting while trying to get as much oxygen as possible. Every breath I took was never enough. My legs ached, wether it be from the coldness of the air rushing past me or from the constant strain of running.

The sound of heavy footsteps entered my ears, many more than what could've been my own. Adrenaline heightened my senses, as I was now more aware of all of my surroundings.

"Get her!"

"Don't let her get away!"

I pushed myself harder as the voices came closer. My entire body ached from over exertion. Trees rushed past me, as I stumbled over their roots. Making a sharp turn, I tripped over a root. Franticly looking around, I noticed a fallen tree, it seemed as if the inside was gutted out. Taking the chance, I quickly clambered my way in, if my petite frame was any bigger I doubt I would've fit.

Hearing the patter of footsteps growing near, I clamped my hand over my mouth in attempt to quiet my heavy pants. The footsteps slowed as they came closer, I squeezed my eyes closed tightly, my heart hammering in my chest.

"How could you fools let her get away!" A deep voice bellowed out. Anyone could tell he was furious just by his angered tone.

One lackey tried to explain himself, fear evident in his voice. An enraged yell echoed around the forest, quickly followed by a slap and a thud. I open my eyes to see wide shocked eyes staring back at mine. I recognized him as one of the newer "scientist". I couldn't recall his name but he was generally nice. He usually treated me after an experiment but during his mood shifts he's more dangerous than the head "doctor".

He was having an internal argument, that much was obvious. He couldn't decide wether to let me be or tell the Boss where I was hiding.

A sultry smile danced my lips as brought a finger in front of my mouth whispering a quiet 'hush'. I let my eyes fall halfway shut, knowing they changed into a yellow color that more than likely glowed. The man's eyes glazed over and became unfocused a lopsided smile adorned his face.

After they removing my hand from my mouth, the man's expression went back to one of fear. 

The boss stormed off back the way they came, his lackeys following behind.

After they left I let out a shake laugh, finally free from their clutches. My adrenaline decided to take it's leave, leaving me shivering from the crisp air, having only a hospital gown to keep me warm. My eyes close shut, exhaustion taking over my system.

Before I could fall asleep a pair of hands grasped my shoulders and yanked me from my hiding spot. Another hand covered my mouth as I looked at my captors in fear. They weren't the same people from before, that much was obvious. But before I could get a better look, a rock was smashed into the side of my head rendering me unconscious.


End file.
